May I Have This Dance?
by trpeterson
Summary: [Final Edition] Asuka/Shinji fiction.
1. I Have an Announcement

May I Have This Dance?  
Final Edition  
  
This is my final fixing of this story, in other words: I'm done revising. As was recommended, I tried to add more detail. Thanks for the criticism. I hope it succeeds this time.  
- gendo.ikari (gendo.ikari@flash.net)  
  
NOTE: This story takes place over 5 days, Monday through Friday. It is divided amongst 5 chapters so that it is not as easy to get lost in all of the words. As for where this takes place on the timeline... I guess it would be a good time after Asuka has arrived but before everything starts majorly going downhill.  
  
=====================  
Day One - Monday  
"I Have an Announcement"  
=====================  
  
  
*Buzzzz* The digital alarm clock was ordering young Ikari to wake up, he grudgingly complied. The morning was like that of any other morning, the sun was up and all was right within Tokyo-3. Shinji, as he always did, put on his clothes and went to make breakfast for his two female companions.  
  
Shinji: "Misato! Asuka! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Hearing this, Asuka knew it was morning, another day that she had to wake up early, and another day at a Japanese school. Although she did not want to, the girl decided that she had to go get up, which she did. After getting dressed in her customary red dress, she found her way to the kitchen table where Shinji and Misato had already began to eat the well-prepared, although she'd never admit it, breakfast.  
  
Asuka: "Guten morgen, Misato. Hello, Shinji."  
  
Shinji: "Good morning, Asuka."  
  
Misato: "Sleep well?"  
  
Asuka: "Yes, quite well, thank you."  
  
The three roommates eat breakfast and discuss important events, sync ratios, grade cards... et cetra. After everyone was ready and the breakfast was well over ninety percent devoured, there was a buzz at the door. Asuka arrives to answer its call. The visitors were Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji who had come to pick up their classmates for school.  
  
Hikari: "Hello, Asuka!"  
  
Asuka: "Guten morgen, Hikari!"  
  
Toji: "Where's Shinji?"  
  
Asuka: "Baka Shinji? How should I kn-..."  
  
Shinji (coming from behind Asuka): "...I'm right here. Hi Toji, Kensuke."  
  
Kensuke and Toji: "Hi."  
  
Hikari (motioning to Asuka): "Come on, let's go."  
  
Asuka (turning towards the apartment): "Goodbye, Misato!"  
  
Voice from inside: "Goodbye, Asuka."  
  
Asuka and Hikari head down the hall leaving the three young men behind them. As it approaches time for the three boys to leave, Toji and Kensuke first say goodbye to the beautiful Misato and then follow after the girls towards school. When class begins, the teacher asks Hikari to inform the students of the upcoming event.  
  
Hikari: "Hello. I wanted to just let everyone know about the dance on Friday. It's going to be really fun... we're going to have a local band and dance contest. Thank you."  
  
Following Hikari's return to her seat, conversations erupt from her fellow classmates. Who's going with whom? Who's going to wear what? What band is going to be there? All the students are filled with excitement over the new announcement, all but Shinji. He thinks to himself: "What's so important about a stupid dance?", "Why does everyone care about who everyone else is going with?" and "Who cares about a stupid dance, I won't go anyways..." As for the lovely Asuka, most of the boys instantly gather around her, all seeming to ask her to the dance at the same time. She tells them each no. "What kind of girl would I be if I said 'yes' the first time?"  
  
Hikari, after about ten minutes of trying, is able to quiet the class so that the teacher is able to actually teach. The class goes through the normal routine of math, physics, language and history. When the bell for school to end sounds, the students exit their class similar to rats escaping a sinking ship. Heading home, Shinji's thoughts always seem to drift towards the upcoming dance... "Should he ask 'her'?" "Would 'she' even go with him?" He thinks about the times when Asuka, through her harsh exterior, has shown a glimpse of the soft underbelly of her emotions. He decides that he is going to give her a letter so that, if she does say no, he will not have to deal with her initial reaction. When he arrives home, he finds that Misato has already began to prepare dinner... ramen and curry.  
  
Misato: "Hello, Shinji! Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Shinji: "Okay. Thanks, Misato. I'm going to be in my room until then."  
  
Misato: "Okay. I'll have Asuka go get you when it's ready."  
  
Shinji walks down the hall of Misato's apartment and into his room. He sits at his desk, pen in one hand and a piece of paper on his desk. "Asuka, please come to th-... no, that's begging." He begins to write...  
  
"Dear Asuka,  
Would you like to go to the school dance on Frida-..."  
  
Shinji: "What am I thinking? It's Asuka. She'd never go out with me... Why would I even think that she would? This is stupid..."  
  
Shinji crushes the piece of paper. At that time his door violently swings open.  
  
Asuka: "Hey, idiot! Misato said to tell you that dinner is ready! So get in here!"  
  
Shinji rises from his seat and follows Asuka to the table for dinner. After everyone is comfortably positioned at the table, the three apartment residents begin to eat their meal.  
  
Misato (after taking a sip of beer): "So, I hear that your school is having a dance Friday."  
  
The mention of the dance only goes to excite Asuka and to depress Shinji.  
  
Asuka: "Uh huh! I've already had twelve older boys ask me! Not that I'm going with any of them, mind you."  
  
Misato (glancing over to Shinji): "What about you, Shinji? Have anyone in mind?"  
  
Shinji: "No... not really." (to himself) "Why is it such a big deal, anyways? It's not like it's important."  
  
All three, who by this time are each finished with their meal, get up from the table and retire to their rooms to rest for tomorrow. Shinji's dreams are filled with familiar events: The rendez-vous with the UN fleet to pick up the second child and her eva... the battle with the angel Sandalphon... working with a pilot to fight an angel in complete synchronization. He knew what the similar link in all of these dreams was... Asuka.  
  
=====  
  
Next chapter: "Angels Waiting" 


	2. Angels Waiting

May I Have This Dance?  
Final Edition  
  
NOTE: This chapter isn't done well, I'm sorry. I'm not good with action, but this needs to be here.  
  
================  
Day Two - Tuesday  
"Angels Waiting"  
================  
  
  
*Buzz... Smash* As the alarm begins it's daily call, it is crushed by the hand of the Third Child.  
  
Shinji : "...I hate that stupid alarm clock."  
  
Shinji, already dressed because he was not able to sleep well last night, goes, once again, to make breakfast for Asuka and Misato. As he finishes the meal and places the plates on the table he hears an all-too-familiar alarm... an Angel is attacking. Shinji, along with the other two quickly finish getting ready and dash out of the apartment and to the eva launching area.  
  
Misato: "Status?!"  
  
Maya: "It's an Angel and it's approaching at an incredible rate!"  
  
Misato: "Can we see it?"  
  
Maya: "Yes ma'am."  
  
The Angel, now visible on the large viewing screen in front of them, is shaped like an arrow head and seems to be approaching Tokyo-3 at an extreme speed. As they watch it slice buildings in half as it flies through them.  
  
Maya: "Ma'am, the units are ready."  
  
Misato: "Launch!"  
  
With the command given, eva units 00, 01, and 02 are launched. In less than a few seconds the three evas are at the surface of Tokyo-3 and firing at the new foe. As it is bombarded with a volley of fire from its new foes, the Angel makes a flight back towards the three evas. Seeing this, units 00 and 02 jump out of the Angel's path. Shinji, lost in the heat of battle, tries to shoot the beast before it reaches him. Although critically hit, the flying foe makes a suicide dive for the Third Child.  
  
Misato: "Shinji! No!"  
  
Maya: "Unit 01's pilots vital signs have disappeared!"  
  
Asuka: "Shinji!"  
  
---  
  
Shinji, by some unknown miracle, has been recovered from unit 01 alive but unresponsive. Misato has been watching young Ikari's expressionless face for the past five hours that he has been in the hospital. There's a quiet knock at the door. As the door opens, Misato sees the red-headed girl walk in.  
  
Misato: "Hi, Asuka..."  
  
Asuka: "...Um... Misato? Has their been any good news?"  
  
Misato: "Actually... it's worse. The MAGI agree that Shinji's condition may be permanent, or at the very least, long-term."  
  
Asuka: "..."  
  
As Asuka walks towards the hospital bed, Misato decides that now would be the best time for her to leave her alone. As Asuka approaches Shinji, for reasons unknown to her, her eyes begin to shrink-wrap with tears.  
  
Asuka: "I hate you. You always find some way to run away... but not this time. You just... you can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about how I acted. I never wanted to hurt you. I just... I don't know what to do... Shinji... you have to come back. I... I... I don't think I can do this with out you... please, Shinji. Come back... please?"  
  
With that, Asuka walks away from the hospital bed, tears already having disappeared as though they never existed. Seeing Asuka leave, Misato returns to her seat to watch Shinji.  
  
?: "I hate this ceiling..."  
  
Misato: "...! Shinji?"  
  
Shinji: "...What happened to me?"  
  
Misato (hugging Shinji): "...You're okay!"  
  
Shinji: "What happened?"  
  
Misato: "You were nearly killed by the last angel. We thought you were in a coma..."  
  
Shinji: "How long?"  
  
Misato: "It's only been a few hours."  
  
After a few tests and a few more hours, Shinji is allowed to go home. Misato takes him back after stopping to get a "special dinner" for him. When Shinji returns to the apartment, he finds everyone, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari and even Asuka waiting to see how he is.  
  
Kensuke: "Shinji! You're okay?"  
  
Shinji: "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Toji: "Didn't you see the eva?"  
  
Shinji: "No... I didn't get a chance to..."  
  
Rei: "Your unit was split in half, pilot Ikari."  
  
Suprised at the thought of his eva, the one thing that really protects him from the Angels, being split in half, Shinji didn't even notice Asuka retreating to her room. He didn't know why she left, he assumed it was because, as usual, she didn't really care. After everyone made sure that Shinji was perfectly okay, they decide to leave the apartment and return to their homes. As the sun begins, to set Misato and Shinji decide to end their long day and each return their beds and retire for the evening.  
  
=====  
  
Next Chapter: "Hidden Truths" 


	3. Hidden Truths

May I Have This Dance?  
Final Edition  
  
===================  
Day Three - Wednesday  
"Hidden Truths"  
===================  
  
  
*Buz-Crack-Pop* The broken alarm clock attempts to wake Shinji.  
  
Shinji: "Um... maybe I hit it a little too hard last time."  
  
Shinji wanders around his room dressing for school then gathering all of his school books. Although Wednesdays are Misato's mornings, he decides that if he doesn't go cook breakfast that it will never get made.  
  
Shinji: "Asuka! Misato! Are you two awake?! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
When Asuka, already awake, heard Shinji was up and had made breakfast, she was able to finally reasure herself that everything was back to normal, or as normal as it gets around Misato's apartment. Asuka then heads to the breakfast determined to help make the food disappear in less time than it took to make it. After the breakfast had been eaten and everything was cleaned and put up, the daily knock on the door came.  
  
Shinji (opening the door): "Hello. Hikari, Kenuske, Toji."  
  
Asuka (coming from behind Shinji): "Guten Morgen, Hikari! Let's get out of here." (turns back towards the apartment) "Goodbye, Misato!"  
  
Voice (from inside): "Goodbye, Asuka!"  
  
After everyone has said their goodbyes to the luscious Misato, the students all head down the hall in, as usual, two groups: the boys and the girls.  
  
Kensuke : "Hey, Shinji! Who are you going to ask to the upcoming dance?"  
  
Shinji : "...No one, I guess."  
  
Toji : "Ha! I bet you wanna ask Asuka!"  
  
Shinji (embarrassed) : "I do not!!"  
  
Kensuke : "Yeah you do! You want to dance with her, and kiss her, and..."  
  
Shinji (enraged) : "Grr... I do not!"  
  
Kensuke : "Yea, yea! Anyways, guess who Toji is going with!"  
  
Toji (eyes wide) : "H-hey...!"  
  
Kensuke : "He asked the class rep!"  
  
Toji (trying to come up with a viable reason) : "But.... uh... I... I had to ask someone, right?!"  
  
Shinji and Kensuke (both grinning) : "Uh huh."  
  
Asuka and Hikari, a good distance ahead of Shinji and company, are carrying on a conversation of their own.  
  
Hikari (filled with excitement): "Guess what?! Toji asked me to go the dance with him!"  
  
Asuka: "That's great..."  
  
Hikari: "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Asuka: "Nothing... nothing is wrong. Everything's perfect... just perfect!"  
  
Asuka, knowing that she is only lying to herself, can't help but let the truths enter her mind, "Why does she get asked by the guy she wants and not me?!"  
  
Hikari: "Uh... okay. So... who are you going with?"  
  
Asuka: "Well... I... I just have so many choices I can't decide!" (under her breath) "Yea, yea. That's it! Just too many choices..."  
  
After a few more minutes, the gang arrives in their classroom. As Asuka glances over towards the windows she sees Rei and Shinji talking. Seeing this brings about the thoughts and emotions that she loathes. "Wondergirl, that's who he's going to ask! Why wouldn't he ask me? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Asuka, enraged with jealousy, walks over to Rei and Shinji.  
  
Shinji (noticing Asuka) : "Hi, Asuk-..."  
  
Asuka (interrupting Shinji) : "So, Wondergirl, who are you going to the dance with?"  
  
Rei : "No one."  
  
Asuka (cracking a grin) : "You mean you're not going?!"  
  
Rei : "Yes."  
  
Shinji : "You seem a little excited."  
  
Asuka : "Excited?! Why would I be excited? The first child is no match for me, Asuka Langley Soryu!"  
  
Shinji : "Asuka, why are you always so..."  
  
At that time, the teacher walks into the classroom and the class rep., Hikari, performs her usual "Rise and be seated" routine.  
  
The rest of the school day passes with out any event out of the ordinary. When the bell rings for students to leave, everyone escapes for home. Shinji finally arrives home and finds Misato actually making dinner.  
  
Misato: "Hey, Shinji! I thought, since you were hurt yesterday that'd I'd make dinner!"  
  
Shinji (under his breath): "...I survived a possible coma... I wonder if I can survive her cooking."  
  
Misato: "What was that?"  
  
Shinji: "Oh, uh... nothing. Hey, have you seen my physics book?"  
  
Misato: "I saw a physics book in living room, I think it was behind the couch."  
  
Shinji goes to search for the book. He finds the physics book, but it's not his. Shinji decides that he has no time to keep searching so he decides to just use it for now. After a tiring hour of physics equations, he decides he's going to go hang out with Kensuke and Toji for a while. Moments after Shinji has exited the building, Asuka arrives home from Hikari's to find Misato on the couch watching the new sport, blitzball.  
  
Misato (not taking her eyes off of the screen): "Hey, Asuka... Wow! These guys look fantastic! I should have started watching sports a long time ago."  
  
Asuka: "Where's dummkopf?"  
  
Misato: "If by that you mean Shinji, he's over at Toji's house."  
  
Asuka heads back to her room.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
Asuka: "Misato, have you seen my physics book?"  
  
Misato: "Shinji was looking for his physics book, too."  
  
Asuka: "Grr..."  
  
Asuka goes into Shinji's room to search for her textbook.  
  
Asuka: "I found it!" (under her breath) "That jerk, borrows my stuff and doesn't even... what's this?"  
  
Asuka picks up a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
Asuka: "'...Asuka... Would you like to...' Oh my God! He was going to ask me?!"  
  
Misato: "What was that you said, Asuka?"  
  
Asuka (excited): "Oh, uh... nothing I was just talking to myself!"  
  
At that time, Shinji enters the apartment. When Asuka hears him greet Misato she takes it as her cue to dart into her room. After seeing this, Shinji decides to inspect his room for signs of mass destruction. Once in his room, he notices a piece of un-crumpled paper lying on his desk. He looks at it and notices something added that is not in his handwriting. Yes? Yes?! She said 'Yes'! When he turns around he notices Asuka standing in the doorway smiling at him, so he smiles back, not that he couldn't even if he tried.  
  
=====  
  
Next Chapter: "A Dream with a Key" 


	4. A Dream with a Key

May I Have This Dance?  
Final Edition  
  
NOTE: This chapter is extremely short. It's kinda just a filler for the week.  
  
====================  
Day Four - Thursday  
"A Dream with a Key"  
====================  
  
  
The morning occurs as it usually does: Hikari picks up Asuka, and Toji and Kensuke pick up Shinji.  
  
Toji (hits Shinji on the arm) : "Ha! Told ya! I knew you wanted to ask her!"  
  
Shinji : "Aw, shut up! You're the one going with 'little Ms. Horaki'!"  
  
Toji (getting defensive) : "Hey! Just what does that mean?!"  
  
Kensuke (deciding to intervene) : "Tomorrow is the dance, right?"  
  
Toji : "Uh, yea..."  
  
The three finally arrive at the school and head to class luckily Toji and Shinji had forgotten that they were fighting. As the day progresses Shinji finds himself glancing over at Asuka more and more, each time thinking to himself, "I must be dreaming... Asuka... and me?" The day passes normal shy the fact that Shinji cannot stop staring at Asuka, even more than normal. School ends and everyone goes home. That evening Misato, Shinji and Asuka 'enjoying' a bowl of ramen and curry which Misato has graciously prepared.  
  
Misato (devouring her third bowl) : "So... Asuka, Shinji! Going out now?! Heh heh."  
  
Asuka (embarrassed) : "Uh... of course not! Shinji was just an easy choice, I mean now I can make the real men, like Kaji, jealous!"  
  
Shinji, as though the lance of Longinus had just pierced his very being, quietly gets up and goes into his room without finishing his food.  
  
Asuka (to herself) : "Oh, sheist! Why does he always have to be so emotional?!"  
  
Misato : *sigh* "...Asuka... now why did you go and say that?"  
  
Asuka : "Hey! I... uh... um..."  
  
Misato : "Go apologize to him."  
  
Asuka : "Me apologize?" (to herself) "Why should I?! I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Misato : "Yes, you!"  
  
Asuka : "No."  
  
Asuka then gets up from the table and goes to her room. As she passes Shinji's she can see him through the crack, resting on his bed.  
  
Asuka (to herself) "Grr... why does he always have to be such a baby?! I didn't do anything! All I did was... grr..."  
  
After a second or two alone in her thoughts, Asuka retreats to her room.  
  
Shinji (to himself) : *sigh* "Why is she always so rude? And why is she so mean to me? What did I ever do?"  
  
The three finally drift to the world where nightmares and dreams coexist. Although Shinji and Misato are able to sleep peacefully, Asuka finds her dreams marred with flashes of the not-so-distant past: Meeting Shinji for the first time on a U.N. aircraft carrier flight deck... His rescue of her from the lava after the defeat of the angel Sandalphon... Then she awoke. Was it a sign? Did she love him? Did she hate him? Did she even like him? She didn't know, but that is all she could think about the entire night.  
  
=====  
  
Next Chapter: "Let's Dance" 


	5. Let's Dance

May I Have This Dance?  
Final Edition  
  
==============  
Day Five - Friday  
"Let's Dance"  
==============  
  
  
Misato has already left the apartment, leaving Shinji and Asuka, who are preparing to head off for school. Perhaps it was the sleep she had, or the lack there of; Asuka decided she had to set things right with Shinji.  
  
Asuka (seeing Shinji head for the door): "Shinji... wait..."  
  
Shinji: "What is it, Asuka?"  
  
Asuka: "About what I said last night... I'm um... well..."  
  
Shinji (slight smile): "It's okay... I forgive you."  
  
Asuka smiles after hearing those words. Shinji and Asuka, both grinning, leave for their day of school. This time it's not only Shinji who is in awe of the other person, but Asuka as well. The day speedily passes by, each moment that goes is step closer to the dance that everyone is waiting for. As school ends, all of the students leave to make their final preparations for the gathering that is soon to happen.  
  
Misato and Asuka have been out shopping for a dress for Asuka, and Shinji has been nervously pacing the apartment ever since he got home. Finally, Shinji decides he will go and get ready. As he is putting his suit on he hears the door open and in come his two beautiful companions.  
  
Misato: "Well, go put it on!"  
  
Asuka (heading towards her room): "Okay, okay, I'm going, shesh!"  
  
As Asuka enters her room to get dressed, Shinji leaves his and goes to sit on the couch and wait.  
  
Misato (grinning): "You sly devil! Are you ready for tonight?"  
  
Shinji: "Um... I guess so."  
  
The two talk about what's going to happen that evening while time passes until it is finally fifteen minutes before the dance and time to leave.  
  
Shinji: "Do you think she's ready yet?"  
  
Misato: "I don't know... women do take time you know..."  
  
Shinji: "But..."  
  
At just that moment, Asuka exits her room in her dress. As Shinji stands up he sees her and admires her from head to her feet. She has a fiery ribbon in her hair, glimmering jewels dangling from her ears, and pearls, obviously borrowed from Misato, around her slender neck. Her dress is a sparkling crimson and when she walks it moves as though it were a river flowing with rubies. Although he tries, Shinji cannot seem to tear his eyes away from his gorgeous date. As he continues to stare, Asuka begins to blush.  
  
Asuka (blushing at Shinji's stare): "Do you like?"  
  
Shinji: "Y-Yes. Very much so."  
  
Shinji and Asuka slowly make their way towards the door. Shinji, trying hard not to make any mistakes, forgets to open the door for his date. Upon exiting the apartment he notices Asuka behind him, hands on her hips tapping her right foot.  
  
Shinji (returning inside to hold the door open): "Uh... heh, sorry."  
  
Asuka (walks outside): "There. That's better!"  
  
Misato: "You two have a good night!" (under her breath) "...and good luck Shinji. You're going to need it."  
  
As the two go outside they find a limo, a gift from Misato, waiting for them. With the limo the young couple go and pick up Toji and Hikari. The four finally arrive at their long awaited destination, the dance.  
  
Hikari (right arm interlocked with Toji): "We're finally here!"  
  
Toji: "I know. I honestly didn't think that it'd be this cool..."  
  
Hikari (slightly offended): "Hey! What's that mean?! I planned it! I even got the local band, Mirvana, to come and play."  
  
Asuka (eyeing the lead singer for a moment): "I know! Isn't that Burt Tobain just the coolest?!"  
  
Shinji (noticing a flash of short blue hair in the corner): "Hey! Isn't that..."  
  
Asuka: "Wondergirl?!"  
  
Toji: "Ha, ha! And she's with Kensuke!"  
  
Asuka (to herself): "I bet she's just here to steal my date! Grr..."  
  
With that Asuka decides to go up to and "greet" Rei and Kensuke, behind her are her three companions.  
  
Shinji: "Ayanami! You came?"  
  
Rei: "Yes."  
  
Asuka : "What for?!"  
  
Rei: "Kensuke asked me to."  
  
With that, Kensuke smiles and begins to turn a light shade of red.  
  
Rei (looking at Kensuke): "Why do you turn that color?"  
  
Kensuke (turning even darker red): "Well... uh... um..."  
  
Toji: "Ha, ha, it's 'cause he's got a bit of a crush on you!"  
  
As he says that, Toji smacks Kensuke on the back. At this point Kensuke's face could be mistaken for a large cherry.  
  
Kensuke (looking down at his toes): "Um... heh... well... I... uh..."  
  
Hikari (desperately changing the subject): "Hey! Let's dance!"  
  
Without hesitating, the three couples each find a spot and dance to the tune of the band. Due to the loud music of the band, there isn't much that goes on outside of dancing, drinking of punch, and the occasional making out. After about an hour of dancing and most of the students having already left the group, save Kensuke and Rei, decide to join the crowd and exit the scene as well. The ones to leave first are Toji and Hikari.  
  
Hikari: "Toji and I are going to go out and get something to eat. Bye, Asuka!"  
  
Toji: "Shinji; see ya tomorrow."  
  
Shinji and Asuka say their farewell to their friends and begin to head home.  
  
Shinji: "...Um... Asuka... would you like to... uh..."  
  
Asuka: "Spit it out!"  
  
Shinji: "Sorry. Um... would you like to go somewhere?"  
  
Asuka: "Pervert! I knew you we-..."  
  
Shinji (interrupting her): "No, no, no. Not for that reason!"  
  
Asuka: "Then why?"  
  
Shinji: "Well... it's a suprise. Please?"  
  
Asuka: "If you try anything... I'll smash you into a fine powder!"  
  
Shinji: "I promise, I won't try anything."  
  
Asuka: "...Okay... let's go then."  
  
The place was a cliff over-looking Tokyo-3. Behind the city, a crimson and orange tint eminates from a luminous orb. Both of the pilots stare in awe while trying to imagine that this is the same city in which many Angels have come and been destroyed.  
  
Asuka (gazing into the sunrise): "Wow... the sunrise is really... beautiful..."  
  
Shinji (admiring Asuka in the sun's orange glow): "Yea, Misato showed me this place... hang on one second... I'll be right back..."  
  
After saying that, Asuka watches Shinji retreat to the bushes and start to look for something.  
  
Shinji (in a low voice): "...Now where did they go? ...Oh here they are."  
  
When he gets up Asuka notices that Shinji has a dozen red roses in his hands.  
  
Asuka (takes the roses): "Aw..."  
  
Asuka decides that, since she'd have to destroy him if he made a move, that she would. With that, she runs up to Shinji to kiss him. After a moment, Shinji steps back stunned. After he has a second to gather his thoughts, he decides that this is what happiness is.  
  
Shinji (putting his right hand out): "Asuka... may I have this dance?"  
  
========  
THE END  
========  
  
Well, that's all folks. Thanks for reading my typed jabbering.  
- gendo.ikari (gendo.ikari@flash.net) 


End file.
